The Mirror Dwellers
by Alexa Donaghy
Summary: As Harry enters his fifth year he encounters the normal things such as love, Quidditch, Slytherin, and classes. However, he didn't expect that the war with Voldemort would reach Hogwarts or that he would play a key part in the battle. H/G
1. At the Dursleys

**A/N:**  This is just an idea I got when drawing a sketch of Caytin and I for Through the Mirror.  I had decided to title it "The Mirror Dwellers," and then my Muses came back and started working overtime, and before I knew it I had invented two new races of humanoid/otherworldly/demon-like things.  ("Demon" *not* in the sense that you would think.  Just "demon" as in "not-human.")  So anyway, I just had to write this.  The theme song is My Way or the Highway by Limp Bizkit.

**Disclaimer:  **I own nothing except the plot, the Mirrors, and the Mirror Dwellers.  *cough*And the Weasley twins*cough*  *Snape slaps Alexa upside the head and says "Fool girl!  Rowling owns them!  You haven't seduced them yet!"*  Oh yeah… damnit.

My Way or the Highway, by Limp Bizkit 

_Check, check, check check... out my melody _

_Special   
You think you're special   
You do   
I can see it in your eyes   
I can see it when you laugh at me   
Look down on me   
You walk around on me   
Just one more fight   
About your leadership   
And I will straight up   
Leave your shit   
Cause I've had enough of this   
And now I'm pissed _

_Yeah   
This time I'm 'a let it all come out   
This time I'm 'a stand up and shout   
I'm 'a do things my way   
It's my way   
My way, or the highway _

_Check out, check check... out my melody _

_Just one more fight   
About a lot of things   
And I will give up everything   
To be on my own again   
Free again _

_Yeah   
This time I'm 'a let it all come out   
This time I'm 'a stand up and shout   
I'm 'a do things my way   
It's my way   
My way, or the highway _

_Some day you'll see things my way   
Cause you never know   
Where, you never know   
Where you're gonna go _

_Check out, check check... out my melody _

_Just one more fight   
And I'll be history   
Yes I will straight up   
Leave your shit   
And you'll be the one who's left   
Missing me _

_Yeah   
This time I'm 'a let it all come out   
This time I'm 'a stand up and shout   
I'm 'a do things my way   
It's my way   
My way, or the highway _

_Some day you'll see things my way   
Cause you never know   
Where, you never know   
Where you're gonna go _

_Check out, check check... out my melody _

Chapter 1:  At the Dursleys 

"Will you hurry up with that damn breakfast, boy?" shouted Vernon Dursley at his nephew, Harry Potter.

            The Dursleys didn't seem to like Harry too much.  They were as normal as normal could get.  That is, if you consider a beefy man with no neck who gets his pleasure in making people squirm, a tiny horse-faced woman who spent her time spying on the neighbors and coddling her dolt of a son, and a fifteen-year-old boy roughly the size of the Titanic, normal…  However, their nephew wasn't normal.  Oh no, he was downright *weird. *

            Harry was a wizard and went to a school for other freaks like him.  This school was called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  Of course, the Dursleys covered this up by saying he went to St. Brutus' Center for Incurably Criminal Boys.

            Harry's mother and father had also been a witch and wizard.  When Harry was only a year old, Lily and James Potter had been killed by an evil dark wizard named Voldemort.  Voldemort had then turned his attentions to Harry, but by a strange twist of fate and his mother's love, Voldemort was unable to kill Harry.  Instead, the spell backfired and hit the Dark Lord himself, reducing him to *almost* nothing.

            Harry had fought many forms and memories of Voldemort over his four years at Hogwarts.  In his first year, he saved the Philosopher's Stone from his Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, whom was sharing his body with the evil sorcerer.  In his second year, he had gone to the Chamber of Secrets and fought a sixteen-year-old memory of Voldemort, brought back by a diary, and a deadly basilisk, with only a phoenix, an old tattered hat, and Godric Gryffindor's sword.  In the end, he had rescued his best friend's little sister, Ginny Weasley.

            In his third year, he found out that an escaped convict of the wizard prison, Azkaban, was chasing him.  He later found that this convict was his godfather and had been framed by his former friend.  This "friend" had posed as Ron Weasley's rat for twelve years (Ron was Harry's best friend), and was a servant to Voldemort.

            Then, in his fourth year, he had competed in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and when he and his schoolmate, Cedric Diggory, touched the Cup marking the end of the third task, they had been transported to a cemetery where Voldemort was getting ready to perform a sinister ritual.  Voldemort had then ordered his servants to kill Cedric.  Harry still blamed himself for Cedric's untimely death.  Voldemort had then used Harry's blood to come back to full strength, and challenged him to a duel.  Harry escaped by a mere stroke of luck.

            All in all, Harry's past four years had been hectic, to say the least.

            "Boy!  I thought I told you to hurry it up!  I haven't got all damn day!" Vernon yelled again.

            "I'm hungry!" whined the whale that the Dursleys called their son, Dudley.

            Harry secretly thought to himself that neither his uncle or his cousin really *needed* the food.  But Harry spooned the eggs and bacon out on to the plates as quickly as he could.  He was anxious to get back upstairs, for today was his fifteenth birthday, and he had loads of gifts from his friends, waiting to be opened.

            As soon as he finished eating, Harry raced up the stairs to his bedroom.

            The first gift was a package from Ron, and another from Mrs. Weasley.  He opened these, and found a bright orange sweater with "CHUDLEY CANNONS" flashing across it.  Harry chuckled; the Cannons were Ron's favorite Quidditch team.  From Mrs. Weasley he had received a huge, beautiful birthday cake.

            From Sirius, his godfather on the run, he received an instruction book to flying tricks while using the Firebolt, his top-of-the-line racing broom, and several wizard photos of his parents and their friends from when they were in school.  Harry smiled faintly at this… In the first picture, Sirius was young and happy-looking, as was his former professor, Remus Lupin.  Also in the picture were his mum and dad, and a younger Peter Pettigrew… and even Peter looked happy.  Remus, Sirius, and Harry's dad were wearing their Quidditch robes, and holding up a large silver cup… the Quidditch cup.

            Harry moved on once again to open the present from his other best friend, Hermione Granger.  She had sent him an ancient, shabby-looking mirror.  It didn't even carry on a conversation, like most mirrors in the wizarding world did.  Harry couldn't understand why Hermione would send him a mirror… it wasn't like he was Draco Malfoy.  Draco was their number one enemy in school, and was completely full of himself.  Undoubtedly, knowing Hermione, she had thought that since it was so old, it had a rich history.

            From his half-giant friend, Hagrid, he received several rock cakes, which he quickly set aside.

            As he was getting ready to go back downstairs, yet another owl flew in Harry's window.  The owl was tiny, and hyper.  Harry sighed.  It was Ron's owl, Pig.  Luckily Harry was able to catch Pig fairly quickly, and tore the letter away from him, then quickly opened it and read.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope you like the shirt and the cake Mum sent you!  We'll be picking you up August 1st at three o' clock, and we won't take no for an answer. Dumbledore gave us special permission.  But when we go to Diagon Alley, you have to wear a stupid glamour.  Hermione will be joining us after Diagon Alley.  Luckily, she didn't go to Bulgaria to visit that stupid git Vicky.  I don't know what she sees him!  Well anyway, Bill and Charlie are here too.  They say Happy Birthday, and so do the rest of my brothers, and Ginny of course.  She asked me to enclose a gift she got for you.  I think you'll like it.  Fred and George also tried to send you something, but Mum confiscated it.  I think it was one of their new products.  Oh and Fred and George got me new dress robes!  They're ice blue and they're really nice…I can't understand why they would though…  Well we'll be seeing you tomorrow at 3!_

_Your best friend,_

_Ron Weasley_

            Harry smiled, and dug further in envelope for Ginny's gift.  He found a tiny box, and as soon as he touched it, it expanded to a fairly large box.  He quickly tore into it, and found his very own set of Quidditch balls, Snitch and all.

            "Wow, Ginny… how did you ever afford this?" Harry said to himself, staring.  He would have to remember to extend special thanks to her, and pay more attention to her. 

            He then smiled again as he realized that he was finally getting to leave the Dursleys, at least for the summer.  All he had to was last one day.

            "Boy!  Get down here!  Your chores aren't going to do themselves!" Harry heard his Aunt Petunia yelling up the stairs to his room.

            Harry sighed and reminded himself that it was just *one* day.  One more day… and he would be at the Burrow again.

            So Harry was put to work trimming the hedges in the backyard, painting the fence, mowing the lawn, cleaning the entire house to Aunt Petunia's approval, and of course, cooking lunch and dinner,  and washing dishes.

            At dinner that evening, Harry announced that he would be leaving the next day.  

            "And who will do you chores, boy?  You will *not* be going anywhere!" Vernon thundered, enraged that Harry would even *think* of going off with his weird-o friends.

            "Oh, well then, I'll just tell my godfather that you won't let me visit my friends… He would be willing to risk getting caught out in the open if he thought I were being mistreated.  You know… he was imprisoned for killing twelve Muggles and one wizard with a single curse," Harry said, working the old godfather angle, as the Dursleys still didn't know that Sirius was innocent.

            Vernon's face turned purple and he looked as if he were about to explode, but all the same, he said, "Okay, you go to that freak's house, and you tell that good –for-nothing godfather of yours that you're visiting your friends.  Those freaks had better arrive the *normal* way, and they are *not* coming inside this house."

            Harry chuckled silently.  Apparently, his uncle didn't want a repeat of the summer before.

            The last time the Weasleys had picked him up, it had been by Floo powder, and had ended up in Dudley having a four-foot long tongue.

            As Harry was lost in his thoughts, a large barn owl swept in and dropped a letter with the Hogwart's crest on it in Harry's plate.

            "Oh what's this, boy?  You get in trouble again?  Read it aloud," Vernon commanded.

            "It's probably just my school supplies list," grumbled Harry as he tore open the letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

You will be happy to know that you have been named a Prefect this year.  Your high marks, and tremendous achievements have landed you this place of honor, despite the way you seem to have carried on your father's… traditions.  You will find your badge and supplies list enclosed.  Do have a good holiday for the rest of the summer.

_Sincerely yours,_

Minerva McGonagall 

_Deputy Headmistress___

            Harry's silver Prefect badge then tumbled out, along with his supplies list.

            "Oh, so you're one of the freakiest of the freaks, then?" Dudley taunted, while stuffing his face with bread.

            Harry knew that if the Dursleys said one more word, he would explode and possibly do something he might regret, so he announced that he was going to bed. 

**A/N:  **Ok so that's the first chapter.  I know, it's mostly background information, but it was necessary for setting the story.  I think this might possibly be one of the longest chapters I've ever written… sorry but all my chapters won't be this long, lol.  And I'd like to thank Congerking for beta reading for me.  Review, please!  Feed my addiction!


	2. Amethyst

**A/N:**  As I'm writing this, I still have no idea how the Weasleys are going to pick Harry up.  I want it to be original… nothing that everyone has used, like Floo Powder, or Ministry cars or something.  I guess I'll find out.  LOL, literally.  I'm still building stuff up, so it's gonna be a few more chapters before things really start to get underway.  But don't worry, I know *exactly* where this story is going, so stick with me!  The theme song is "Perfect Day", Hoku.  
**Disclaimer:  **I've already claimed what I own.  Everything else belongs to Rowling.

_Perfect Day, by Hoku_

_Sun's up  
A little after twelve  
Make breakfast for myself  
Leave the work for someone else  
People say  
They say that it's just a phase  
They tell me to act my age,  
Well I am  
  
On this perfect day,  
Nothing's standing in my way  
On this perfect day,  
When nothing can go wrong  
  
It's the perfect day  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon  
I could stay forever, as I am  
Sun's down  
A little after ten  
I pick up all my friends  
In my Mercedes-Benz  
  
Wake up  
Don't tell me it's just a dream  
'Cause when I've had enough  
You'll hear me say  
Now don't you try to rain on my  
  
Perfect day  
Nothing's standing in my way  
On this perfect day,  
Nothing can go wrong  
  
_

_It's the perfect day,  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon  
I could stay forever, as I am  
On this perfect day  
  
I'm in the race  
But I've already won  
And getting there can be half the fun  
So don't stop me till I'm good and done  
Don't you try to rain on my  
Perfect day  
  
_

_It's the perfect day  
It's the perfect day  
Nothing's gonna bring me down  
I could stay forever, as I am  
On this perfect day  
Nothing's standing in my way  
On this perfect day  
Nothing can go wrong  
  
I'm in the race  
But I've already won  
And getting there can be half the fun  
So don't stop me till I'm good and done,  
Don't you try to rain on my  
Perfect day  
  
_

_On this perfect day  
On this perfect day  
On this perfect day_

Chapter 2:  Amethyst 

            Harry checked his watch again.  Ten minutes until three.  He had just finished packing his trunk, and was about to heave it downstairs.

            _//Ugh… if only I could do just a little bit of magic…// _he thought as he dragged it down the stairs and towards the front door.

            Five minutes until three.

            _//I wonder how the Weasleys will show up… Hopefully they won't try Floo Powder again…//_

Harry checked his watch again.

            2:59 p.m.  Luckily, the Dursleys had gone out for the day, in fear of the "freaks" that would be picking Harry up.

            Suddenly, Harry yelled, "Hedwig!" when he realized that he had forgotten to get his owl.  

            He raced up the stairs, grabbed Hedwig (whom was in her cage), and ran back down.

            It was now 3:02.

            Just as he made it to the front door he heard a loud whoosh of wind outside, and a low, animal-like grumbling.

            He opened the door to find Charlie… and… a dragon?!?

            "Don't worry Harry, old chap.  We're the only ones who can see her, and she's quite tame.  She's a Himalayan Snowbreath.  Special, rare breed.  Instead of breathing fire, the Snowbreaths breathe harsh, large amounts of snow, freezing everything in its path," said Charlie as he shrunk Harry's trunk, let Hedwig out to fly to the Burrow, and shrunk the cage.  Both the trunk and cage were now big enough to fit in Harry's pocket.

            Harry picked up the trinket-sized luggage and stared in awe at the dragon before him.

            The scales covering her body were pure white, and her wings were covered with white feathers, rather than scales.  She had large lavender eyes that held a kindness Harry had never seen before in a dragon.

            Charlie cast a Muggle-repelling spell on Harry, as he had already done on himself, so that it wouldn't look as if they were floating on air.

            They then climbed onto the dragon's back, whom Charlie had named Amethyst, and took off.

            Harry had never felt anything more exhilarating in his life.  Flying on the back of a dragon was even better than riding his Firebolt.  They were high up in the air, with the clouds.  Harry could feel the wind in his face, and when he looked down, he could see all of England below him.

            He was actually disappointed when Amethyst landed all too soon at the Burrow, and he had to dismount her.

            As soon as he and Charlie were on the ground, Amethyst took off in the air again.

            "This climate isn't cold enough for Amethyst.  She'd become very ill if she stayed here for long," Charlie explained when he saw the sad look in Harry's eyes.

            Harry nodded, and they went in the house.

            "Harry, dear!  You're just in time for dinner!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley, gathering him into a bear hug.

            Harry looked at his watch.  It was five o'clock p.m.!  He hadn't realized that time had passed so quickly during his flight.

            _//I guess the saying is true… Time really does fly by when you're having fun…//_

Harry snapped out of his thoughts when he was crushed into a hug from Ginny Weasley.

            "Oh, Ginny, hi!  Your gift was wicked, you know," Harry said, grinning at the redhead.

            "Of course it was!" replied Ginny, with a smile, as she rushed off to help her mother set the table.

            Harry was then clapped on the back by the twins and Bill, and was having his hand shook by Percy and Mr. Weasley.

            Harry escaped and turned around as he heard a loud "OUCH!" and saw Ron tumbling down the stairs.

            Ron looked up and grinned sheepishly.

            "Hello Harry!"

            Harry laughed and followed the others to the table.

            _//Finally… I feel like I belong again…//_

            "Hey Harry… what do you say we play a little Quidditch with your new set of balls?" Ron asked when dinner was over.

            Harry grinned as he, Ron, the twins, Bill, Charlie, and Ginny each raced up the stairs to get their brooms.

            Percy rolled his eyes and went to his room to draft a report on the importance of regulating the color of wand holsters.

            Before long, a Quidditch game was well underway.

            On the first team, Harry was the Seeker, Fred was the Beater, Ron was the Keeper, and Ginny was the Chaser.

            On the other team, Bill was the Keeper, Charlie was the Seeker, and George was the Beater.  They still needed a Chaser, so they conned Mr. Weasley into playing.

            It was a close game,  but Harry's team ended up winning.  This meant that the opposite team had to de-gnome the garden the next day.

            Harry was exhausted when he finally went to bed.  Exhausted… but content.

**A/N:  **I literally did not know what I was gonna do to get Harry to the Burrow until all that stuff about Amethyst just started flowing out.  Afterwards I looked at it and I was like "What?  I don't remember thinking that… Oh well."  LOL, that happens a lot.  Anyway, I hope you liked it!  Review please!  And now a cookie…

_Lady of the Dark:  Thank you very much.  You got your wish, I have updated.  I hope you will continue to enjoy this story.  ^_^_


	3. Floo Powder, Diagon Alley, and Hermione

**A/N:**  ACK!  It's 6:30 in the a.m.  I couldn't sleep, so I decided to write, and Hermione (my cat) keeps attacking my pen and spiral!  Plus, I have a lot on my mind and another cat is trying to get in… *shouts GO AWAY BUBBA!* ANYWAY… here's another chappy!  Yay!  The theme song is "Crazy Lovesick Fool" from Space Ghost!  Yay!  It's 6:30 in the morning!  Yay!  I've gone clinically insane!  Yay!… Uhh… yeah…

**Disclaimer:**  I own the plotline and the Mirror Dweller people demon thingies.  If you wish to use (hehe when I was writing it, I wrote use to wish instead of wish to use…) that which *I* lay claim upon, or to archive this story, *please* ask me first!  Everything else is JKR's.
    
    _Crazy, Lovesick Fool, From Space Ghost, sung by Brak and Zorak (but I modified it so it's Ron and Hermione)_
    
    _[Ron]  
    
    Say that I'm a silly so and so  
    
    [Hermione]  
    
    So and so..._
    
    _Ron]  
    
    Tell me I'm not clever, cute or cool  
    
    [Hermione]  
    
    Cool...  
    
    [Ron]  
    
    Tromp on my big toe  
    
    Darling, I still love you so  
    
    I'm just a crazy, lovesick fool  
    
    I know that I embarrass you sometimes  
    
    [Hermione]  
    
    All the times...  
    
    [Ron]  
    
    Like when I threw your mum into the pool  
    
    [Hermione]  
    
    Mum...  
    
    [Ron]  
    
    I yell a lot  
    
    And you can't understand a word I say  
    
    But, hey, I'm just a crazy, lovesick fool  
    
    I remember the night we met  
    
    It was in Gryffindor Tower  
    
    [Hermione]  
    
    You came into to wash your feet  
    
    She was eating a pile of meat  
    
    [Ron]  
    
    And that as they say was that  
    
    Oh...  
    
    At the moment  
    
    I am indisposed  
    
    [Hermione]  
    
    Indisposed...  
    
    [Ron]  
    
    But when and if someday  
    
    I get set free  
    
    [Hermione]  
    
    Free...take me  
    
    [Ron]  
    
    We'll find a little cottage  
    
    With a swing set and a slide  
    
    And crazy, lovesick fools we'll be  
    
    And crazy, lovesick fools we'll be  
    
    [Hermione]  
    
    Somebody...please kill me_

Chapter 3:  Floo Powder, Diagon Alley, and Hermione 

"All right children, hurry up and eat your breakfast, you've got lots to do today."

"Muuum…. We're not kids anymore," whined Ron.

"Yeah, we're two and up!" piped up one of the twins; it was hard to tell which.

Mrs. Weasley merely glared at her wanna-be-adults and said, "I'm serious.  Ron and Harry are supposed to meet Hermione in the Leaky Cauldron at nine o' clock sharp.  It is now a quarter till!"

"Ooooh I forgot, Ickle Ronniekins has a date with his widdle girlfriend!" said the other twin.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Now now, Fred-George, don't tease your brother.  Bill and Charlie will be going with you today, as I have things to do around here," Mrs. Weasley said, ushering the group over to the fireplace.

"AWESOME!" exclaimed both twins at once.

"And *no* trips down Knockturn Alley!" said Mrs. Weasley, with a pointed look at her mischievous twin sons.

"Aw, Mum… You know we wouldn't *dream* of going there!" said Fred (or George), proclaiming their innocence.

Mrs. Weasley merely scoffed and hurried the five redheads, and Harry, into the fireplace.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What took you so long?" Hermione asked as Harry and Ron stepped out of the fireplace first, apparently voicing her disapproval of the blatant tardiness."I've been here for *ages*."

Ron blushed and mouthed his apologies soundlessly, while Harry waited for them to finish their little *I-have-a-really-big-crush-on-you-but-I-don't-want-to-tell-you-because-I-don't-want-to-freak-you-out-and-I-have-rejection-phobia* moment.

After both parties of the crush, etc. moment got over their initial awkwardness at seeing each other, Hermione turned to Harry.

"Oh, Harry, I almost forgot!  I have your birthday present… I was on holiday in America with my parents.  I hope you didn't think I'd forgotten."

                                                                                                                                                                                  "But Hermione, didn't you send me that really old mirror?" asked Harry, confused.

"What old mirror?  Did someone send you something and say I did?  It could be cursed!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Well no, I just assumed it was you.  And it's just a plain old Muggle mirror… nothing special about it," answered Harry.

"Well you know what you get when you assume, Harry…" said Ron.

"No, what?"

"You make an *ass* out of *u* and *me*… Get it?" Ron replied and keeled over with laughter and delight at his little joke.

"Oh *very* funny, Ron.  Really *mature*," Hermione said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"But seriously, Harry.  Why would anyone send you something *anonymously* if it were just an ordinary object?  I want to look at it first thing when we get to the Burrow.  Now, before I forget, here's your present," she continued, handing Harry a rather large box wrapped in scarlet paper and tied with a beautiful white ribbon that was covered in golden snitches.

Harry gingerly pulled off the wrapping paper to find… a book.  Of course, one could expect no less of Hermione.  He turned it over and noticed the title.

"_The N.E.W.T.'s:  How to Make Sure **YOU** Get the Top Grade…  _But Hermione… we haven't even taken our O.W.L.'s yet!" exclaimed Harry.

"It's never too early to start studying," replied Hermione, crossing her arms.  "Oh go on; honestly Harry, do you really think that's all I put in that huge box?"

Harry put the book aside, and pulled off a large mound of tissue paper, finding a large jar.  He pulled it out and saw that it was full of Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Fizzing Whizbees, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Sugar Quills, and various other treats.

"Wow, thanks Hermione!"

"It's charmed to never be out of any of the different kinds of sweets."

"I guess I'll have to as Tom to hold all this for me until it's time to leave," said Harry, standing up.

"No need, Harry," said Bill, stepping up.

And with a wave of his wand, the book, jar of candy, box, and all the wrappings had disappeared.

"It's just a simple spell.  It's all safely in Ron's room at the Burrow now," explained Bill, as he saw Harry's worried look.  "Oi, Charlie, where did the twins go?"

"Oh, they went off.  Said something about Gringotts and some girl named Alyssa who was waiting patiently, and would be ultra-pissed if they were late," replied Charlie, shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay, well Charlie and I are just going to hang out here. Go on about your business and meet us back here at four o'clock," said Bill, as he sank into a chair.

Harry looked to Hermione, Ron and Ginny.  

"To Gringotts?"

The others nodded in agreement, and they set off for the wizard's bank.

"Honestly, Ron, I can't believe you've neglected your studies so much!  Do you not *realize* how close the O.W.L.'s are?  Do you *want* to fail out of Hogwarts and have your wand snapped and therefore be shunned by the entire magical community, therefore ending any life whatsoever you had as a wizard?"

"Oh come off it Hermione!  You're blowing this way out of proportion!  Maybe you and Percy should get together… Merlin knows he thinks work equals life!  Besides, if anything I'll just copy off you all year long!"

"You most certainly will *not*!!!"

Harry turned away from his bickering friends, to Ginny, and said, "What do you say we give them a little nudge in the right direction?"

Ginny batted her eyelashes in pseudo-innocence, and replied, "Why, Haaaary, whatever can you mean?"

Harry leaned down and whispered his plan to the younger redhead, while she listened intently.

"Okay, on three.  One… two… three!"

At the same moment, Harry *casually* bumped into Hermione, while Ginny *casually* bumped into Ron, thus causing Ron and Hermione to fall into each other's arms, and Hermione's lips *accidentally* meet Ron's.  Hermione immediately broke away from Ron, but before she could finish mumbling her stammered apologies, Ron had pulled Hermione's lips back to his own, creating quite a spectacle for the innocent bystanders.

Harry and Ginny just walked away, whistling a guilty tune.

"Merlin, Harry… that was bloody brilliant!" said Ginny, giggling.

"Yeah I know," replied Harry.  "I've been sitting on that one for quite some time now…"

The day wore on and the foursome had gotten owl treats (Pig was considerably less hyper with them), new books (_Advanced Transfiguration_,_ Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts_, and _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5_, for the fifth years, and _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4_, for Ginny), and new robes (All four had hit a growth spurt over the summer).  They were currently taking a break in Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

They had all ordered peanut butter ice cream sundaes with butterscotch sauce as topping and were quite enjoying themselves.

Ron and Hermione kept exchanging secret looks, which tended to send Harry and Ginny into fits of laughter.  Ron and Hermione would immediately inquire as to exactly *what* was so funny, but Harry and Ginny would merely begin whistling another guilty tune.  

All too soon, they were back at the Leaky Cauldron, just as Fred and George came in, looking *quite* disheveled.

_//Hmmm… this *Alyssa* person must like playing Wizarding Twister… Hmm… that sounds like fun!//_ Harry thought to himself.  

As soon as everyone was gathered, they flooed back to the Burrow.

"Okay Harry, let's see this mirror," ordered Hermione, as she dragged Harry up to Ron's room.

Harry dug the mirror out of his trunk and handed it to Hermione, who promptly began to inspect it.

"Well I don't see anything unusual… WAIT A MINUTE!  Harry, hand me that shirt lying there!"

She took the old grayish-green flannel shirt from Harry and began wiping the ancient wood of the mirror frame.  She gasped as she saw a message written in rare runes.

"What is it Hermione?" asked Harry, leaning over to see the elegant marking appear.

"Hold on, let me decipher it, luckily I didn't drop Ancient Runes… Okay, on either side there's a lighting bolt and the runes say… '_Unleash the power that lies within thee, thou wielder of the Light._'  Wow, this must be *centuries* old!  As soon as we get to Hogwarts, I absolutely *must* go to the library and research old mirrors…" gushed Hermione.

Ron chose that moment to peek his head in the door and say, "Um, Hermione, can I talk to you?"

Harry grinned and left the room as Ron crossed to his bright orange-covered bed.

"Um 'Mione, about earlier…"

"It's okay Ron, I understand if you didn't mean anything by it…"

"Didn't mean anything by it?!?  Blimey, Hermione, I've been dying to do that for like 800 years!"

Hermione laughed and asked, "Seriously?"

Ron blushed and said, "Yeah," before leaning down to awkwardly kiss her.

"So now that you're my girlfriend…"

"Ron, you prat!  You never asked me to be your girlfriend!"

"But I thought…"

"Ugh, Ron, you never think!"

"DINNER!" called Mrs. Weasley.

"Will you please be my girlfriend?" Ron begged meekly.

"Yes!  Now move!  I'm hungry."

"Well at least we know who wears the pants in this relationship," Ron sarcastically muttered to himself, as he followed Hermione out the door.

A/N:  It was 8:28 when I finished writing, and now it is 10:48, and I haven't slept yet.  I'm sorry if this chapter sucked and was just a bunch of ramblings… I get really hyper and I ramble a lot when I'm this tired.  I mean it's like I've been fed 50 pounds of sugar… fooooood… me need food….  Uh yeah… Anyway, I am disgusted with myself.  I did not want R & H to turn into a couple in this fic!  It just started flowing out of my pen!  I don't even like that shipping!  I just don't think they could work well together.  And guess what… THEY WON'T!!!  BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  Unless… ok, here's a poll.  You must review to vote, and I will go with the category that has the highest votes.  (I swear!)  BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  (And if I get no reviews, the PINK BUNNY DIES!!!  BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!)  Ok the poll…

Do you want:

A) Ron and Hermione to stay together forever as a happy couple.  They're just perfect for each other and cute together and frufferiferous!  Now let's all get together and sing Kumbaya while sitting on our own rainbow colored winged fairy unicorns!

B) It doesn't matter to me.  You're the authoress and Queen Alexa of Queen Alexa's Universe.  I bow to you, oh mighty and sexy and beautiful redheaded one!  Write whatever the hell you want…

C) No way, break them up.  They're just not right for each other.  Besides, I want to see this OMC you had planned for 'Mione.  He might be superhot!

D) Break them up.  Ron's gay and madly in love with Draco, and Hermione has an ongoing relationship with Madam Pince, which is why she's always in the library.  (A/N:  DEAR GODS, THAT MENTAL IMAGE WILL HAUNT MY NIGHTMARES FOREVER!)

E) All of the above!  BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  (A/N:  Pretty hard to do, but as Queen Alexa of Queen Alexa's Universe, I'm pretty sure I could manage it, especially if it's 10:59 am.  It must be late/early if I'm spelling stuff wrong… (Trust me I've been spelling stuff wrong all night/morning and having to correct it…)

Annnnnnnnnnd cookies!!!!!  All reviewers receive, not only a lovely handy dandy thank you name from Her Majesty, yours truly, but your very own evil British wizard!!  (If you are a guy and witches are your preference, you have the honor of getting me instead!  If you're a girly and witches are your preference, here, take a witch!  *passes out witches*)

_Lady of the Dark:  It's so cool that you like my fic, cuz I love yours!  And hey… I'll keep updating as long as you do… ^_~_

_DiscerningFanfic Tracy:  Wow, such a big compliment from such a great writer!  You made me blush!  I daresay you probably don't think the same with this chapter though… Unfortunately this one is the product of an insane and sleep-deprived mind!  _


	4. StartofTerm Chaos

**A/N:  **I am tired, but not quite as much as last time.  The poll I put up last chapter will be open for only a few more chapters, so be sure to get your vote in.  I really hope this chapter is better than the last one.  I still think it rambles a bit, but that's because it's leading up to something big.  It's almost time for some action, baby!  The theme song is the first verse of "We're Going to Be Friends", by The White Stripes.

**Disclaimer:  **I own the plot and some cool creatures to come, oh and also a cute little fox that I wrote in this chapter and now want for myself.  If you wish to use any of this, or archive this story, then please ask me.  Everything else belongs to JKR.  ^_^
    
    _We're Going to be Friends, by The White Stripes (1st verse)_
    
    _Fall is here, hear the yell  
    
    Back to school, ring the bell  
    
    Brand new shoes, walking blues  
    
    Climb the fence, books and pens  
    
    I can tell that we're going to be friends_

Chapter 4:  Start of Term Chaos 

            "Harry, come on!  Get up!"

            "Just five more minutes please, Aunt Petunia!  Dudley can wait for his bacon!"

            "HARRY JAMES POTTER!  Wake up this instant!"

            Harry finally opened his eyes, to see Ron and Hermione standing over him, giggling.

            "Finally…. I thought we were going to have to dump a bucket of cold water on you!" exclaimed Ron.

            "What's the big deal, anyway?" asked Harry, sitting up and stretching.

            "Harry, how could you *possibly* have forgotten?  Today is September 1st!  We have to be at the King's Cross in only two hours.  And you still have to pack, and shower, and eat breakfast…" said Hermione, counting off the list on her fingers.

            Harry shot out of bed and ran towards the door, yelling, "Well, geez, why didn't you say so?"

            Hermione and Ron just looked at each other and rolled their eyes before following Harry down the stairs.

            Ginny looked up and giggled as she saw her crush descending the stairs in nothing but his Golden Snitch-covered boxers.  

            "What's so funny?  What's everyone staring at?" Harry asked as he saw the amusement and shock written all over the Weasleys' faces.

            "Well Harry, ol' chap, methinks you may have forgotten to do something…" said one of the twins.

            "Such as… get dressed…" finished the other.

            Harry looked down and blushed red enough to rival the Weasley hair when he realized that he had just flashed his knickers to the entire Burrow.

            "Ron!  Hermione!  Why didn't you tell me?!?" Harry shouted as he raced back up the stairs.

            "Hey Ginny… too bad you didn't have a camera on you, eh?" teased George.

            Ginny shot him a death glare and left the room to make sure she had everything packed.

            Two hours later, the Weasleys and their guests were finally gathered and ready to go.

            "Okay, pile everything into the car," said Mr. Weasley.

            "Car?!?" exclaimed Ron.

            Arthur looked over at his youngest son and replied, "Yes, I rented one from the Department of Transportation.  Unfortunately, it doesn't fly.  So don't get any ideas."

            Ron blushed and tried to hide a grin as he shuffled his feet.

            By the time everything was loaded up and everyone had retrieved everything they had forgotten, it was 10:15.  Luckily, this Ministry car had the ability to safely go at hyper-speed without any Muggles noticing.  They made it to the King's Cross at 10:45.

            They took he barrier three at a time and Mr. Weasley and the twins loaded the trunks onto the train.

            "Now, all of you be good," said Mrs. Weasley, staring pointedly at the twins.  "And study hard!"

            The four redheads, plus Harry and Hermione, dutifully nodded and boarded the train.

            "I suppose you two are going to sit up front with the Prefects?" asked Ron of Harry and Hermione, as he searched for an empty compartment for himself and Ginny.  The twins had gone ahead to find their friend and fellow prankster, Lee Jordan.

            "No way, Ron!  We're sitting with you!" Harry said with a reassuring smile.

            "Here's an empty one…" Hermione added as she and the others entered and sat down.

            "I hope the trolley witch comes by soon," commented Ron, massaging his stomach.

            "Ron!" shouted Hermione.  "You just ate breakfast two hours ago!  What are you, a bottomless pit?"

            "Hey I'm a fifteen-year-old growing MAN… I need my fuel," he replied.

            Ginny snorted and looked out the window.

            "What?" Ron asked.  "What's so funny?"

            Harry and Hermione then joined Ginny in looking out the window.

            "Fine then, I *see* how you're going to be…" Ron said with mock anger.

            Hermione giggled and kissed his cheek.

            "You're such a dork…"

            Ron blushed and replied, "Hey… I resemble that!"

            This sent all four of them into a hysterical bout of giggles.

            "So I take it that you two are officially a couple now?" asked Harry.

            Ron turned red and grinned sheepishly as Hermione replied, "Yeah, though he was no Casanova about it…"

            "Well, he *is* a guy.  What did you expect?" Ginny said, as if this point should have been obvious.

            "True…"

            "Hey!  Are you trying to insinuate that guys are dense?" huffed Harry.

            Ginny raised a copper eyebrow and replied, "Yes.  They are also blind to what is right in front of them, and disgusting twits, and thick prats, and…"

            "Okay, okay, I think we get the point," Harry said, laughing as he cut her off.

            _//No Harry, I don't think you do…// _thought Ginny as she went back to staring out the window.

            "So, are all of you trying out for the Quidditch team?  We need a new Keeper since Wood graduated two years ago and Angelina told Fred that Alicia's dad got transferred to America, so she's attending the Merlin Academy of Magic in New York this year.  So that means we also need a new Chaser, along with a new team Captain.  I personally think Katie should get it," said Harry, changing the subject.

            "I think you should get the Captain's position, as you're easily the best player.  And there's no way on earth that I'm going to try out for *Quidditch*," said Hermione.  She was pathetic on a broomstick and knew next to nothing about the game anyway.

            "I want to, but I don't think I would make it," Ginny said quietly.

            "Oh come on, Ginny!"  You'd make a superb Chaser!" said Hermione.  She didn't know much about Quidditch, but she knew that Ginny carried the Weasley-Quidditch-Talent gene that seemed to run as rampant in their family as hair the color of flames.

            "Well, I'm definitely going for it," said Ron.  "Now that there's two spots open, I'm not about to pass up the chance to be on the team.  And just think… if we had four Weasleys on the house team, that Cup would have Gryffindor written all over it!"

            "Modest much, Ron?"

            Ron stuck his tongue out at his girlfriend as the others laughed.

            Suddenly, Harry heard a soft yipping coming from the opposite end of the compartment.

            "Did anyone else hear that?" he asked.

            "Yeah… it sounded like an animal of some kind."

            Harry got up to inspect the noise and, much to his surprise, he found a baby red fox.

            "Awwwwww!!!" exclaimed Ginny.  "It's absolutely adorable!"

            "Here, Gin.  Why don't you take him?" asked Harry with a smile, as he handed the small fox to the younger girl.

            "Thanks Harry."

            "I wonder how a baby fox got on the train…" mused Hermione.

            "Well at any rate, it looks like I have a new pet.  I think I'll name him Karuma…" said Ginny.

            "Karuma?" asked Ron.  "What the hell kind of pansy-ass name is that?"

            "RONALD!  LANGUAGE!" yelled Hermione.

            "It's from a Muggle show that I took a liking to when I stayed with Kerstan Morgan during the first couple of weeks during the summer," replied Ginny.  Kerstan was a pretty Muggle-born Gryffindor in Ginny's year with ash blonde curls and honey-colored eyes.

            "Oh yeah, from one of those Japanese animations, right?" asked Hermione.

            "Yeah, anime.  The show is Yu Yu Hakusho.  Karuma is…"

            Ginny was interrupted however, when the train suddenly stopped and everything went dark.

            "What's going on?" asked Ron.

            "No idea…" replied Harry trying to ignore the agonizing screams and heart-wrenching wails coming from the front of the train.  "I'm going to check it out."

            "Be careful, Harry!"

            Harry grabbed his wand and cautiously walked out of the compartment.

            "Lumos," he whispered, lighting the tip of his wand so that he could see.

            He walked a few feet further and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a cluster of figures in dark cloaks and masks.  He ran back to the compartment.

            "Death Eaters…"

**A/N:  **BWAHAHAHAHAHA!  Cliffie!  *dodges the hexes and curses that are thrown at her*  Ron and Hermione are still a couple at this point, but so far your votes are commanding that I break them up, which is what I wanted to do in the first place.  In the event that the final toll is for them to break up, I have someone in mind for Ron as well as for Hermione.  (They're both OC's.  And no slash this time, sorry.  ^_^)  Karuma is a really hot fox demon from Yu Yu Hakusho.  *drool*  If you would like to be added to my updates mailing list then please say so in your review.  ^_^  This Sunday is my 19th birthday, so make it a good one and flood my mailbox with reviews!  (And yes, this story really starts to pick up from here.)  IT'S COOKIE TIME!!  (There's SIX of them!!!!  Yes, I am very excited about this.)

Lady Prongs:  I hope "interesting" is a good thing.  ^_^  I agree, Ron and Hermione do not belong together.  They would drive each other crazy!  Luckily so far, it looks as if I get to break them up.  *does a dance, and hands Lady Prongs a tall, dark, handsome, blue-eyed, strong, love only her forever and ever and feed her ice cream in bed wizard*  LOL, thankies.  I guess it's a good thing that I'm pretty much always sleep-deprived… Thankies for the review!

_a bad cliché:  Thankies.  ^_^_

_Lady of the Dark:  Thankies!  You're so cool!  Here, have a lolly!_

_rebekah:  Ah, E… interesting choice there.  ^_~  Thankies, and I'll try not to ramble as much from now on, lol._

_Angelxd14:  Ullowy Princess Anna!  Thankies for the review, again.  And thankies for adding me to your favorites!  Love ya, Queen Alexa_

_Daine of Queenscove:  Whoo hoo, thankies.  ^_^  And I don't mind the spelling.  I love the review anyway.  ^_^_

_MUAH!!!!  LOVE YOU ALL!!!!_


	5. Loss

**A/N:  **I'm writing this while listening to the Moulin Rouge soundtrack, so let's hope that too much fluff and sex doesn't come out as a result.  _(As an afternote… it didn't.  In fact, the chapter is quite dark…)  _I'm not saying that there's anything *wrong* with sex… but this just isn't a sex story.  For that you should read my story, _Naked Man in a Trench Coat, _or Angeldx14's _The Things We'll Never Say_.  (I plugged you Princess Anna, Yay!)  The theme song is "Hemorrhage (In My Hands)", by Fuel.  I've used that song before in _Hemorrhage_, but it fits here too.  =^_^=

Disclaimer:  I own the plotline, Mirrors, and a few OC's.  If you wish to use any of this, or archive this story, then please ask me first.  Everything that you recognize belongs to JKR. 

_Hemorrhage (In My Hands), by Fuel_

_Memories are just where you laid them   
Dragging the waters till the depths give up their dead   
What did you expect to find?   
Was it something you left behind?   
Don't you remember anything I said when I said,   
  
[Chorus:]  
Don't fall away and leave me to myself   
Don't fall away and leave love bleeding in my hands, in my hands again   
And leave love bleeding in my hands, in my hands   
Love lies bleeding   
  
Oh hold me now I feel contagious   
Am I the only place that you've left to go?   
She cries her life is like   
Some movie in black and white   
Dead actors faking lines, over and over and over again she cries   
  
[Chorus]  
  
And I watched as you turned away   
You don't remember, but I do   
You never even tried   
  
Don't fall away and leave me to myself   
Don't fall away and leave love bleeding in my hands, in my hands again   
Leave love bleeding in my hands, in my hands again   
Leave love bleeding in my hands, in my hands again, oh_

Chapter 5:  Loss 

            "No… Harry… you must be joking!  Please tell me you're joking!"

            "Sorry, Mudblood, Potter is not joking in the least."

            Harry turned to find a short cloaked and masked figure with a familiar voice standing behind him, twirling his wand in his hand.

            "So, Potter, should I kill your friends while you watch, or should I just give you all slow and painful deaths at once?  Either way it sounds quite enjoyable."

            Harry pointed his wand at the Death Eater and backed away to shield his friends from any attacks.

            "Brave, Potter.  Just like your Mudblood bitch of a mother.  Of course, you know where her bravery got her."

            Harry glared at the dark wizard, absolutely livid.  Before he could fire a curse, a tall, inhuman creature stepped into the compartment.  He had long ebony hair, large obsidian eyes with no whites, and olive skin.  He had a black scarf tied around his head, a black tattoo of a crow on his left cheek, long, sharp black fingernails that looked more like talons, and immense wings covered with black feathers.  He was wearing tight black leather pants, a sword with a crow made of onyx on the handle, sheathed in a midnight blue scabbard that had the word "Requiem" engraved on it, and black archer boots.  He wore no shirt, revealing perfectly sculpted muscles and beautiful tan skin.

            Harry stared open-mouthed as the creature spoke with a voice dripping in malevolence.

            "You are not to harm him Wormtail.  Your Master's orders are to kill his friends and then bring the boy to him."

            "But… but, Lord Damien…" sputtered Wormtail.

            "Be careful not to invoke my wrath, Rat!" thundered "Lord Damien," laying a hand on his sword.  "You would do well to do as I say."

            "Y-yes, Your Darkness…" replied the Animagus, shakily.

            Peter then pointed his wand at Ginny, who was only halfway behind Harry.

            "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

            "NOOOOO!!!!!" screamed Harry, jumping to the side and knocking Ginny to the ground, just as the green light shot forward and hit him square in the chest.

            "HARRY!" screamed the Weasleys and Hermione, bursting into tears as Harry's lifeless form sank to the ground.

            "YOU INSOLENT FOOL!" screeched Damien at the Death Eater.  "Forget the others.  Take the boy's body and leave *now*."

            "NO! I won't let you take him!" shouted Ron, through his tears.  "He's dead now, what else can you do to him?  You damn well got what you wanted, now leave him alone!"

            "RICTUSEMPRA!" 

            The curse thrown by the winged creatures hand was so powerful that it hit all three of Harry's friends and sent them slamming into the wall.

            Wormtail then picked Harry's body up off the floor and apparated with Damien.  Suddenly, light appeared again on the train.  

            "But… how?  You can't apparate onto or off of the Hogwart's Express!  I read it in _Hogwarts, a History_!" cried Hermione, crawling to the middle of the compartment where Ron and Ginny had moved to after recovering from being thrown into the wall.

            Ron gathered both his girlfriend and younger sister into his arms and rocked them back and forth, trying to comfort them as well as himself.

            At that moment, the twins burst into the compartment.

            "Are you all okay?  …Where's Harry?"

            Ginny's wails grew louder as Ron managed to choke out, "Wormtail… he killed him… Harry took the Killing Curse for Ginny… and then the bloody heartless bastards took his body!"

            Ron tried to curb his sobs, but the effort was futile.  The twins paled considerably joined their siblings and friend on the floor.

            "Who else did we lose?" asked Hermione.

            "As far as we know, Colin Creevey, Dean Thomas, and Persephone Clearwater.  Persephone was a first year; Percy's girlfriend's little sister…" replied George, shakily.

            "We still have the bodies… at least we can give them a decent burial…" added Fred.

            Katie Bell, the Head Girl, then poked her head in the door.

            "They're all gone.  I'm going around taking a count of the dead and wounded.  Did we lose anyone in here?" she asked, solemnly.

            "Harry…" said Ginny, quietly.

            Katie's blue eyes widened and her face went white as she stammered, "H-H-Harry Potter?"

            The twins nodded gravely.

            "Dear Merlin… that's four dead and six that are badly-wounded.  Those… creatures… were using swords.  Poor Justin Finch-Fletchley… he was under the Cruciatus Curse for so long…"

            "No… how is he?" asked George, fear and sympathy overtaking his deep brown orbs.

            "Barely coherent… drooling… doesn't even know his name.  All those injured are killed were Muggle-born, except Harry… and that… *Malfoy* wasn't helping any," replied Katie, spitting out Draco's name as if it were poison.

            "He kept laughing and ranting about Mudbloods getting what they deserved…"

            Katie wiped a tear away and left to confer with the Head Boy, to make sure the body count was final and accurate.

            By the time the train stopped at Hogwarts, even the Slytherins weren't completely dry-eyed.  Surprisingly, Draco didn't even taunt the remainder of the Gryffindor Trio about losing Harry.

            As soon as the carriages reached Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall rushed the uninjured into the Great Hall, while Professor Snape conjured stretchers and transported the casualties to the Hospital Wing.

            "We have suffered great loss today.  Four of our number are gone forever.  Harry Potter, whose body was stolen, took the Killing Curse for his friend," announced Dumbledore.

            "It's all my fault… I shouldn't have let him knock me out of the way… I should be dead, not him," sobbed Ginny, in Fred's arms.

            "Shhh…" said her brother, hold her in his lap and stroking her copper-colored curls.  "It's not your fault.  Harry would have sacrificed himself for any of us… he was a true Gryffindor, Gin… a *true* Gryffindor…"

            Dumbledore swallowed the large lump that had formed in his throat, and continued.

            "The deaths of Misters Colin Creevey and Dean Thomas were noble beyond words, and much too graphic to relate to you…  Miss Clearwater was hit with the Killing Curse.  Kerstan Morgan, Angelina Johnson, Terry Boot, Natalie McDonald, Dylan Goodwin, and Hannah Abbott are currently in the Hospital Wing with substantial injuries.  Justin Finch-Fletchley will soon be transported to St. Mungo's.  Almost every house lost someone tonight.  I tell you all of this because I believe that you have the right to know what has happened to your schoolmates.

            The old man took off his golden half-moon glasses to clean the mist that was beginning to form on them and spoke again.

            "Classes are canceled until next week in memory and respect for those who are no longer with us.  A memorial service for the dead will be held tomorrow at noon, by the lake.  Everyone who wishes to pay his or her respects should attend this service.  The funerals will be arranged by the families.

            "These are dark times indeed, and war is brewing.  Voldemort is most definitely back in power.  I *beg* of you to please take caution.  No one is to leave the grounds without permission.  The Forbidden Forest is *off* limit and *all* students are to be in their common rooms by seven o'clock at night.  Anyone who disobeys these rules will suffer *severe* consequences, and possibly even expulsion.  You will be escorted to each of your classes by a professor.  Speaking of professors, I am proud to announce that your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is the renowned Auror, Miss Veronica Lucien."

            The students clapped lightly as Dumbledore gestured to a pretty woman with long brunette hair, large almond-shaped chocolate-colored eyes, and golden skin, dressed in heavy crimson robes.  Professor Lucien gave a small wave and somber smile, as Professor Dumbledore concluded his speech.

            "Please, try to carry on with your lives as normally as possible.  It would be an insult to the dead if we stopped living merely because they did.  We must continue to love our lives, because they are unable to.  The first years will now be sorted."

            As Professor McGonagall picked up the tattered, old Sorting Hat and started calling the terrified first year's names out, Hermione turned to the Head Girl.

            "Katie… h-how were Colin and Dean killed?  Please tell me, no matter how horrible it is…"

            Katie looked at up the younger girl, her eyes red and swollen from crying, and said with difficulty, "Dean's… throat was cut, and Colin's… his… heart was cut out… Oh *GODS* it was so horrible…"

            Katie began to cry gain Hermione, Ron, and Ginny took on a green tinge and tears formed in their eyes for the umpteenth time that evening.

            "Merlin…"

**A/N:**  Please don't hate me!  A lot of things I hadn't planned before hand happened in this chapter!  And I know it's dark, but it's necessary for the plot.  Please review!  And please refrain from flaming me about Harry… not everything is as it seems!  So stick around!  Those of you who wish to be added to my mailing list, please let me know!  COOKIE TIME!

Lady of the Dark:  I'm glad you like cliffies… this story will probably be chock full of them.  I have one planned for the next chappy too!  Thanks for the birthday wish!

Lady Prongs:  I killed Colin just for you!  (Before I had been debating putting him on the death list…)  You were already on my ML… do you perhaps have a different email address than the one in your profile?  I hope you get this update email!

Angeldx14:  I'm so glad all of you like cliffies!  They're so much fun!  Did you see my Princess Anna plug?  =^_^=  Thanks for the birthday wish and update The Things We'll Never Say!  Hurry!  Love ya babe!


	6. Mourning

**A/N:  ***sniffle*  Another dark chapter… I almost cried when I was writing it… The theme song is "Gone Away", by Offspring.  FF.net isn't picking up all of my HTML formatting so assume the Amazing Grace lyrics are italicized.

**Disclaimer:** The plot is mine, and so are various OC's.  If you recognize it, it's JKR's.

Gone Away, by Offspring 
    
    _Maybe in another life  
    
    I could find you there  
    
    Pulled away before your time  
    
    I can't deal  
    
    It's so unfair  
    
      
    
    _
    
    _And it feels  
    
    And it feels like  
    
    Heaven's so far away  
    
    And it feels  
    
    Yeah, it feels like  
    
    The world has grown cold   
    
    Now that you've gone away  
    
      
    
    _
    
    _Leaving flowers on your grave  
    
    Show that I still care  
    
    But black roses and hail Mary's  
    
    Can't bring back  
    
    What's taken from me  
    
      
    
    _
    
    _I reach to the sky  
    
    And call out your name  
    
    And if I could trade  
    
    I would_
    
    _And it feels  
    
    And it feels like  
    
    Heaven's so far away  
    
    And it stings  
    
    Yeah, it stings now  
    
    The world is so cold   
    
    Now that you've gone away_
    
    _I reach to the sky  
    
    And call out your name  
    
    Oh, please let me trade  
    
    I would_
    
    _And it feels  
    
    And it feels like  
    
    Heaven's so far away  
    
    And it feels  
    
    Yeah, it feels like  
    
    The world has grown cold   
    
    Now that you've gone away_

Chapter 6:  Mourning 

            "Today, we are here to celebrate the life of Harry James Potter, in the place where he felt most alive.  In life, and death, he did many great things.  He gave up his own life in a noble sacrifice…"

            Dumbledore's voice droned on, but Ginny wasn't listening.  She stared at the middle of the pitch, where Harry's Quidditch robes waited to be buried, as they had no body.  She absentmindedly stroked the fur of the large black dog, which she knew to be Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. For so long, she had been enamored with Harry, fantasizing about one day being more than merely "Ron's little sister."  Now she would never get that chance, and felt it was all her fault.  He had died for her, selflessly saving her life a second time.

            She watched dazedly as Hermione stepped up to say a few words about her best friend, tears streaming down her face, as she struggled with her speech.

            "Harry… Harry truly was… what everyone saw him as, a real hero.  He would never admit it, but he was.  Each time he had to face the Dark Lord, he did it without fear, because he felt it was his duty.  Professor Lupin once told him that the only thing he feared was fear itself, and that was true.  Harry showed true courage throughout his life… living with those awful Muggles, battling an evil wizard, living up to the expectations of an entire world, and dealing with far more than anyone should ever have to handle, all in a time span of only fifteen years.  However, he never let on that it bothered him.  He always tried to be happy, for others.  He never thought of himself, and always had this sense of wonder…  I will miss him terribly, but I am also happy for him.  He's with his parents again…  He finally has what he saw when he looked into the Mirror of Erised… a *real* family."

            Hermione stepped to the side and into Ron's arms, drying her eyes on his robes.

            In Ginny's mind, she couldn't help but contradict Hermione's last sentence.  Ginny had always thought of themselves as Harry's true family… sure, it wasn't your everyday run-of-the-mill family… but a family is made of people who care about you, no matter what… right?

            She could only half-heartedly join in the Muggle hymn that Sirius had suggested they sing, saying Lily had often sung it to Harry when he was a baby.  It fit even though it spoke of a God from a Muggle religion, but she just couldn't put her heart into it… It felt as if a piece of her had suddenly been ripped away; she felt so empty inside…

_"Amazing grace, how sweet the sound…_

_That saved a wretch like me…_

_I once was lost, but now I'm found…_

_Was blind, but now I see…"_

            Remus lowered Harry's robes into the ground with the help of Sirius the Dog, and planted a few seeds so that a bed of forget-me-nots would grow on the grave.

"'Twas Grace that taught my heart to fear…  
And Grace, my fears relieved…  
How precious did that Grace appear...  
The hour I first believed…"

            Dumbledore waved his wand, and a white marble stone appeared beside the makeshift grave, inscripted with the words, _"Harry James Potter—The Boy Who Lives On, 1980-1995…"_

"Through many dangers, toils and snares We have already come…  
'Twas Grace that brought us safe thus far...  
And Grace will lead us home… The Lord has promised good to me...  
His word, my hope secures…  
He will my shield and portion be...  
As long as life endures…  
  
When we've been here a thousand years...  
Bright shining as the sun…  
We've no less days to sing God's praise...  
Than when we've first begun… 

Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound…   
That saved a wretch like me....  
I once was lost but now am found…  
Was blind, but now, I see…"

The group of mourners turned to walk back to the castle, and saw a figure in a dark cloak collapse on the ground.

            Dumbledore ran to the body and pulled off the hood, revealing messy jet-black hair, a pair of round glasses, and a lightning bolt shaped scar.  The boy slowly came to and stared at the Headmaster, his bright emerald eyes wide with relief.  

            "H-Harry?!?" choked out Dumbledore.  (**A/N:**  I thought about leaving it here, but I'm not that cruel…)

            Ron lunged at the small, broken boy, yelling, "DEATH EATER!" and throwing curses.  It took Fred, George, and Mr. Weasley to hold him back and wrestle his wand from him successfully.

            Dumbledore, however, saw Ron's reasoning, and said to Harry, "Would you object to being given a dose of Veritaserum, so that we can be absolutely sure that you're the real Harry Potter?"

            Harry weakly agreed and Remus gathered him into his arms, and carried him towards the main entrance of the castle.

            "Everyone, if you will please gather into the Gryffindor common room and await any news… Snuffles, come with me boy, come on… That's a good dog."

            "Snuffles" growled and followed Dumbledore and Remus (Harry in tow) into the castle and to the Headmaster's office.

            "Fruity Pebbles," said Dumbledore, and the stone gargoyle moved aside.

            "Remus, set him down in that chair, and go to the dungeons.  Acquire some Veritaserum from Severus.  Do not tell him the reason, merely tell him that it is a matter of great urgency.  If this boy is an imposter, it would be best for Severus to know nothing in his position."

            Remus nodded understandingly and ran for the dungeons, as Sirius transformed with a POP! and rushed to Harry's side.  

            "Oh GODS Harry… please tell me it's you… Please tell me I didn't fail Lily and James again…" he said, touching Harry's cheek, as if believing he was an apparition of some sort, and wondering whether or not he was tangible.

            "It's me, Sirius.  And you've never failed my parents.  I think they would be grateful for all you've done for me," Harry replied, struggling to catch his breath between every word.

            Sirius sank to his knees in front of the chair, sobbing, "The one thing that bothered me the most when we thought you were dead was that I never told you… I never told you that you're like the son I'll probably never have…  If I get freed before you turn eighteen…  I… I'd like to adopt you…  I know I can't replace James and Lily, but…"

            Harry tried his best to sit up and lean over in order to hug his godfather, but his attempts were futile.

            He settled for smiling weakly and replying, "I would like that more than anything in the world… Dad…"

            A look of pure joy crossed Sirius' features and, for a moment, the haunted look disappeared from his iridescent pale blue eyes.

            Dumbledore smiled softly at the touching scene before him, hoping against hope that this boy was the *real* Harry Potter.

Remus raced back to the room, panting, and handed the vial of clear liquid to Dumbledore.

"Terribly sorry to have to do this, Harry.  We'd like to trust you, but in times like these…"

Harry nodded meekly and said, between labored breaths, "I understand."

Dumbledore handed the vial to Harry, and he drank ever last drop.  Within seconds, Harry's eyes had glazed over and rolled into the back of his head, leaving him in a trance-like state.  Dumbledore began the questioning.

"What is your name?"

"Harry James Potter."

"What is your birth date?"

"July 31, 1980."

"What are the names of your parents?"

"James Potter and Lily Evans Potter."

"Where do you attend school?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"What happened when you were hit with the Killing Curse?"

"I don't know.  All I remember is a bright flash of green light, then everything going black.  When I woke up, I was at Voldemort's feet, and he was cursing Peter Pettigrew.  My chest was bleeding profusely, where I now have another scar."

"Where have you spent the past three days?"

            "In a cell in Voldemort's prison."

            "How did you escape?"

            "Voldemort and I dueled and the Priori Incatatem effect happened again.  I used the time that he was distracted to run for it.  I was just going to run here, but the dragon… Amethyst… that Charlie Weasley picked me up on at the Dursleys flew down and let me ride her to Hogsmeade.  At Hogsmeade she dropped me off and I walked to the Quidditch pitch, where I saw everyone gathered.  It took me a while though, as I'm finding it rather difficult to breathe."

            Dumbledore nodded and gave Harry the Counter Potion.

            "Sirius, change back into Snuffles; we need to get him to the Hospital Wing.  This is most definitely Harry, and he has suffered significant injuries.  Remus, go to Gryffindor Tower and give the good news."

            Sirius became a dog again, and Dumbledore carried the light boy in his arms, as it was too dangerous to levitate him in his state.

            "Madame Pomfrey, do you have a vacant bed?"

            "Yes, I have just sent Angelina Johnson on her way. Merlin's beard!  Is that… Harry Potter?" Madame Pomfrey asked, her face going almost as white as Harry's.  "Hurry, put him on the bed!  He looks absolutely awful!"

            Dumbledore gently set Harry on the bed and Madame Pomfrey began a series of diagnostic spells.

            "He has a few broken ribs and one of them has punctured his lung.  That's why he's having such a hard time breathing.  His collarbone has been shattered and he has numerous cuts, lacerations, bruises, and burns," Madame Pomfrey said, gravely.  "Harry, I'll need you to take your shirt off, so I can heal your injuries."

            Harry hesitated for a minute, before slowly taking his shirt off, wincing as he raised his arms.

            The three adults surrounding him gasped at what they saw.

            Burned into the skin of his entire back was the shape of a large, sinister crow.  It was black and sunken in, as if the skin had charred, but was smooth to the touch.

            Madame Pomfrey shook as she reached for the jar of Healing Salve and began applying to his back.  After five minutes of gently massaging, she gave up.

            "I cannot heal this mark.  It will mar Harry's back forever…"

            Harry's jade eyes grew wide, not wanting to live with the disfigurement, as it would be a horrible, constant reminder of the pain he was subjected to in the Dark Lord's clutches.

            "Are you sure there's nothing you can do?" he managed to ask between gasps for air.

            "Yes, Harry, I am sure," replied the mediwitch sadly, casting a spell on his ribs, healing the bones.

            She healed the rest of Harry's injuries, and gave him a beaker filled with a murky, bubbly gray serum.

            "Drink this.  It will repair your lung, numb your pain, and let you have a long, dreamless, sleep."

            Harry nodded, held his nose, tilted his head back, and drank deeply.  He then put his shirt back on, laid down, and fell into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile, in Gryffindor Tower… 

"How can you be absolutely sure it's Harry?  Merlin knows Death Eaters have ways of escaping the effects of Veritaserum…" said Molly Weasley, not wanting to get up too much hope.

            "I assure you, Mrs. Weasley, he is, without a doubt, Harry Potter," said Remus.

            "You all should know that Death Eaters were not behind the attack, and therefore would not send one that looked like Harry to invade the school.  He Who Must Not Be Named has not come back and we all know it," said Fudge, defiantly.

            "Then what, exactly, do you accredit the attack to, Minister?" spat Professor McGonagall, disdainfully.

            "Chimaeras," answered the Minister, matter-of-factly.

            "With all due respect, Minister, the students clearly said they saw Death Eaters and a group of demon-like creatures," said Bill Weasley, fighting to control his temper.

            "They were rationalizing," countered Fudge.

            Before the argument could ensue further, Ginny asked, "When can we see him?"

            Remus smiled softly at the copper-haired girl and said, "He is in the Hospital Wing at the moment, but I'm sure Madame Pomfrey will allow your family and Hermione to see him, as long as you are quiet."

            Before he even finished his sentence, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione had excitedly run out of the portrait hole.

**A/N: **There now, you didn't *really* think I'd kill Harry in a Harry fic that is only in the beginning stages, now did you?  Next chapter, you get to see what happened to Harry while he was with Moldywart!  It's all gonna be a flashback in his mind, because he's gonna be REALLY close-mouthed about what happened.  If you want to be added to the Updates mailing list, please leave your email address in your review, or email me at GoddessofRequiem@aol.com.  COOKIE TIME!

Lady of the Dark:  Hehe it LOOKED like Harry died, but it's still too early to kill him.  Stick around for the next chapter and you'll catch what happened to him while he was gone.  And I can't wait for the next chapter of Back to the Future.  =^_^=

_Faerie Dust:  Yep he survived again.  He's the Boy Who Just Won't Die!  LOL… Thanks a lot, and thanks sooo much for adding me to your Favorites list.  =^_^=_

_Angelxd14:  Hey Princess Anna!  Hehe I love keeping everyone in suspense.  I'm really hoping to have a lot of it in this fic.  Your reviews always make my day.  Love ya babe!  ~Queen Alexa_

_Lady Prongs:  Okie dokie, glad I have the address right.  Of course, Harry isn't dead yet.  I didn't think anyone would think he actually was, not this early in the fic.  The mirrors will be coming up as soon as Harry has settled into his school routine.  Thanks for the review!  =^_^=_

_LA:  Thanks!  It's good to know that it draws people in.  =^_^=_

_Julie:  Yeah, YuYu Hakusho rocks!  I watch it every day on Cartoon Network.  =^_^=  Thanks for the review!_


End file.
